Unexpected
by bmaniavids
Summary: When a woman in white saves Richard, she affects him in ways he never would have imagined.
1. Defender

Richard squinted as he looked up into the sky, eyes following the flock of birds that were flying overhead. He sighed as he leaned down and picked up his pack, slinging it over his shoulder as he continued to trek through the woods. Zedd had sent him out to pick herbs, but Richard couldn't seem to focus. The old man was persistent, claiming he needed them for elixirs. When Richard asked which herbs he needed, Zedd shrugged and told him to bring back as many as he could find. So far, he only had a handful - and he had been out since mid-morning.

The Hartland woods were quiet, the only sound penetrating through the silence was the slight rustling of Richard walking through brush. He could not focus on the task at hand. He walked for awhile before resigning and dropping his pack, slumping against the nearest tree and sliding down to the ground. Richard leaned his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose. His mind was in such a fog and he couldn't understand why.

Richard dozed off for a bit, awakened by the pounding of footsteps from afar. He blinked a few times to regain focus, his eyes coming into contact with four men that were covered in armor. Richard looked warily between the four, slowing bringing himself back onto his feet. The effects of sleep were still heavily present, but at least his mind was clear enough to form a coherent thought.

The men waited for Richard to get to his feet before they pulled out their swords, causing Richard to instinctively back up against the tree.

"Have you seen a woman in white?" A bulky man took a step forward, holding the sword gingerly in his hand as he pointed it at Richard's forehead. Richard shook his head, unable to form a word. The man cocked his head and gestured to the three behind him. The men walked forward, forming a semi circle around Richard.

"Are you lying to us, boy?" One of the older soldiers asked, his sword at his side. Richard clenched his eyes and tried to wrack his brain. A woman in white.

"No," He started shaking his head, running his hand through his hair. "I-"

"You musn't lie to us," another stepped forward, causing Richard to stiffen. "We are from D'Hara, sent by Lord Rahl. No matter what this woman has threatened," the man stepped even closer, "we can do much worse."

Richard swallowed the lump in his throat as his head attempted to clear. A woman in white was such a vague description. It didn't matter, most of the women in Hartland wore more earthy colors - brown, gold, occasionally blue. He'd never seen a woman in pure white before.

"I'm not lying." He managed to stammer out as the man who had originally pointed the sword at his head stepped forward, closing the distance and resting the tip on his shoulder, right by his neck. Richard swallowed as the circle around him tightened, leaving him completely surrounded.

A slow murmur ran through the four, the men quietly asking each other if he was possibly confessed. Richard had no idea what they were talking about, and when one would cast an uneasy glance at him, Richard would shake his head as much as he could without nicking his neck with the blade that resided on his shoulder.

The men did not look convinced.

"You have been the only one we've seen in the woods all day, boy. The woman we are searching for is lurking in these woods. I doubt you haven't seen her." The man repositioned the blade, placing it right below his chin and pushing upwards, causing Richard to lift his head at an uncomfortable angle.

Richard felt the steel start to bite into the soft flesh under his chin and he prayed to the spirits. He clenched his eyes, expecting to feel the blade glide deeper into his skin, only to hear a grunt. Richard opened his eyes and saw the man before him crumple to the ground. The other three's eyes grew in shock as Richard's gaze settled on the figure standing behind the freshly killed man.

The woman in white.

She spent no time with introductions, and barely allowed the shock to register in the soldier's systems before she began striking with fierce intent with her daggers. She sliced the throat of the man who was standing closest to her with no thought, not even waiting for his lifeless body to hit the soil before she was fighting off the other two men.

Richard's back was still held firm to the tree. He wasn't aware what was going on, his mind still swimming in a pool of confused thoughts. He watched as her dress trailed along the ground, how her sleeves flowed in the air when she lifted her arm to strike.

She fought off the two at once, dancing along the earth and striking with little effort, keeping her energy high. The two men were getting exhausted, hastily plunging their swords into the air, always missing her. Richard watched in horror as her foot caught under a root and she fell, her body cracking against the roots that were protruding from the soil.

Yet, he still couldn't move.

The two remaining soldiers loomed over her, snickering as they glared at her. Richard was certain she was going to die, and he felt utterly useless. He was about to turn his head from the sight when he saw her swipe her foot to trip one of the men, causing him to tumble backwards and hit his head on a group of rocks when his fall to the ground completed. She jumped back to her feet, stepping over the man who had fallen and was steadily fighting daggers to sword with the last soldier. When his sword came whistling through the air, she lifted her left hand and blocked him with her dagger, using her right hand to take the opposing weapon and slice it into his underbelly, causing him to fall to his knees. She spent no time slitting his throat and walking over to the man who had met contact with the rocks. She kicked him and heard him whimper before she plunged her dagger into his body, causing his body to cease squirming.

Richard let out a breath as he watched her tuck her daggers back into her boots, slightly brushing at her dress, which now had red splatters adorning it. He should have been scared of her, but he wasn't.

He felt safe.

Her piercingly blue eyes turned to him and Richard felt his heart stop in his chest. He hadn't gotten a very good glimpse at her face, her body twirling and maneuvering as she fought. Her skin was fair, her eyes the most brilliant shade of blue he had ever seen. Her dark locks framed her face, cascading down her back. He held his breath as she walked towards him.

Richard hadn't noticed that he had slumped to the ground, his mind so captivated by watching her fight. He looked up at her as she offered him her hand, which had the residue of the soldier's blood dripping off her fingers. She didn't seem to notice and he didn't mind. He wrapped his large hand in her small one as she pulled him off the ground with incredible strength. All too quickly she let go of his limb, eying him up and down before walking off and wandering through the woods.

Richard watched until he saw her white dress disappear completely.


	2. Seeker

It had been a year since the woman in white saved Richard's life, and thoughts of her constantly plagued his mind. When he first told Zedd of the incident, Richard watched the color drain from his face. He had never seen his grandfather's face void of color, and the sight shocked him. Zedd quickly waved his hands when Richard questioned him, stating he was just concerned for his grandson's life. Richard nodded, but continued to ask him if he had known anything about a woman in white that soldiers would be hunting. Zedd shook his head, but never gave a definite answer.

Six months after Richard's constant prodding, Zedd revealed that he was a wizard. The idea humored Richard, and he thought it was just one of the jokes the old man liked to play. When Zedd lit a tiny flame in the palm of his hand, Richard felt his world turn upside down. The world continued flipping when Zedd told Richard he was the Seeker. A defender of life. Richard had stormed out, claiming his words were blasphemy and heading to his own little house. It took two days for him to come back to Zedd, the old man perched on a rock with his arms crossed, waiting for him.

That was the day Richard took an oath to be the Seeker.

Zedd started educating Richard on Darken Rahl, a tyrant who ruled D'Hara but managed to conquer much of the Midlands. The accounts his grandfather told him were almost too much for Richard to take. The gruesome nature and vivid imagery that flashed into his mind almost made him ill. Every time he felt as though he would be sick, his thoughts shifted, focusing on the mysterious woman's blue eyes.

When wandering through the woods, after making a treacherous journey through the Boundary, Richard dared to bring up the question once again.

"Do you know of the woman in white?" Richard glanced at his grandfather, who had faltered in his steps when he heard the question. He eyed Richard warily before answering.

"She lives in the Midlands."

"Do you know anything else?"

Zedd didn't answer and continued walking forward. He knew much of her, Richard was sure of it. The old man must have felt it was dangerous to him, but he desperately wanted to know. Richard decided to drop the subject. He honestly wasn't sure exactly why he was so interested in this woman. Her movements, the intensity of her eyes - it all haunted him when he closed his eyelids. He wanted to know her name, to know who she was. Soon, Richard stopped bringing the woman up to Zedd, realizing that no matter how many times he asked, his grandfather was not going to give him any more information.

And now, as Richard stood in the empty forest, he recalled the day he had seen the woman in white. Exactly a year ago. He wasn't sure what kept intriguing him, but he was unnervingly devoted to her. He felt he needed to thank her for what she had done, express the words that hadn't escaped his mouth at the time.

The night air was crisp, Richard opting to stay in the forest instead of entering the nearest town and sleeping at an inn. Since Zedd had exposed him to the Midlands, Richard became quite familiar with magic - even though he knew nothing of how it worked. He learned of certain spells, certain people and things that had magic running through their veins, beings made of magic - night whisps, Confessors, wizards. Zedd tried incredibly hard to make sure that Richard wasn't ignorant of magic, seeing as Midlands was a place running rampant with it.

"The Sisters of the Light live in the Old World, so the chances of you coming across one of them is very slim." Zedd waved his dried meat in the air, as if to elaborate the point. "Other than wizards, Confessors are most likely going to be the magic you run into most often." He pointed the dried strip at Richard and narrowed his eyes. "Beware of them. They are very dangerous. In fact, you should have a Confessor aiding your journey, but they are all in hiding due to Darken Rahl's massacre of the women." Zedd shrugged as he devoured the rest of his food.

"What does a Confessor do?" Richard asked, kicking the dirt with the toe of his boot.

"Simply - they make a man fall in love with them, make the man become a devoted slave who does whatever she wishes," Zedd raised an eyebrow at his grandson. "No matter what."

Richard's eyes grew wide with shock. "Can they do this with just a look?"

Zedd chuckled as he shook his head. "No, my boy. She must touch you first." Richard nodded as he used his pack for a pillow, staring up at the stars and attempting to sleep.

Since that conversation, Richard had saved many Confessors from Rahl's soldiers. All the women were grateful, but none were warm and sincere. They were closed off, duty coming before all else. Richard felt incredibly sorry for them. He also felt guilty. Zedd's warning about not touching the women did not go unheeded, and he avoided contact with them at all cost.

Earlier that day, Richard had saved a petite Confessor with blonde hair - Dennee. She was with child. She was also the kindest of all the Confessors he had come across, even though the number he had saved was far less than the number he had watched being killed. Rahl's soldiers were rather thorough. A quad had cornered her, her pregnancy making her too weak to confess one of the men with speed. Richard had came in right before the leader was to slice his sword into her stomach. He hesitated only a moment before accepting the woman's hug of gratitude, smiling to himself as she wept and thanked him for saving her life. Zedd had offered to escort her to a safe place after casting a sidelong glance towards Richard. The woman began sobbing again, throwing her arms around the wizard much the same as she had done to Richard.

And now Richard was alone in the woods, Zedd miles away, no doubt offering the Confessor kind words. Despite his grandfather's insistent warnings about the women, Richard was completely aware of the bond a wizard and Confessor shared. Zedd couldn't help but smile when his grandson saved one of these women, often spewing encouragement to the women before sending them off.

It had been months since Richard had been able to be alone in the woods. Before he became the Seeker, Zedd was wary about letting Richard trek into the woods after what had happened with the D'Haran soldiers. Now that he was the Seeker, Zedd was constantly at his hip - this being the first time his grandfather left him alone. He relished every moment, taking in long breaths of the cool air. The area was silent, a slight breeze rustling through the leaves of trees.

Then he heard an unfamiliar sound, one not of nature.

He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, checking to make sure it was clear in the scabbard. He slowly turned when he heard a chuckle.

The woman standing before him was attractive, but obviously deadly. She was accompanied by a small group of D'Haran soldiers - a quad. Richard's grip on his sword tightened. The blonde shook her head, still chuckling.

"My, my. What do we have here? A Seeker without his Confessor or Wizard." She drew the words out and Richard felt his pulse quicken, his knuckles becoming white from his hold on his weapon. He began to pull it out of it's sheath, adjusting it in both his hands as he positioned himself. The woman continued to laugh, taking a few steps forward and lifting her right hand, slightly turning it.

Richard felt the rage of his sword being reversed and slammed back into him. The pain was excruciating, unbearable. His knees buckled and he hit the ground hard, toppling over as the sword slipped free of his hands. He gasped for breath as the woman in red towered over him.

Zedd had warned Richard of these women.

Mord'Sith.


	3. Captive

Richard glared at the woman in front of him. Her leathers were skin tight, accentuating her every curve. She was pale, her blonde hair in a long braid. The sight of her disgusted Richard.

Denna - Mistress Denna.

His body was in so much pain that he became almost numb to it. His back and shoulders ached from being held up for so long by a harness from the ceiling, his wrists in tightly bound shackles. The rest of his body was abused by the Mord'Sith, her agiel constantly making contact with his flesh. Richard didn't bother to look down at his naked torso. Although he didn't necessarily feel it, he knew his body was covered in welts and cuts, bruises and burns.

He didn't know where they were, only that the room he was confined to was small and cramped. The stone walls were bare, save the few times Denna became infuriated and splattered Richard's blood onto the walls. The stains were still there, Denna viewing them as a trophy of his soon to be broken state.

Apparently, Darken Rahl wanted to break Richard, to make Richard his personal slave - and this was Denna's duty. The thought disgusted him. Denna had once told him he would kiss the ground Lord Rahl walked on. Richard had spat at her in disgust.

That was early in his training.

Denna had made the night long and hard, beating him with her agiel until he became unconscious, only to have him wake on the floor to her boot in his ribs. He spit up blood and felt his ribs crack, Denna forcing him on his knees to allow her to kick him in his newly broken bones. It had been a week since that incident.

Now, Richard wasn't quick to be so brave. His numbness to his pain made him uneasy, welcoming the feeling of the torture rather than the void. His body was black and blue, Denna offering him very little time to recover from their sessions. She had a job to break him and she intended to do just that. She offered no leniency and barely let him sleep. She expected the tactics to affect him and cause him to break into her will faster, but the plan had backfired. Richard was now more determined to escape her hold on him, which was steadily growing stronger.

He watched as Denna casually strolled through the door, rolling her agiel in her hand and wickedly smiling at him. "Hello, my pet."

Richard lifted his head slightly, hoping the acknowledgment was enough - it never was.

She closed the distance, backhanding him and causing his teeth to cut into his lip, a slow trickle of blood escaping his mouth.

"Is that how you greet your mistress!" She yelled, Richard's mouth throbbing and his head pounding.

Richard tried to muster up the strength to respond to her. "No," he coughed as she hit him in the stomach, "no, Mistress Denna." She backhanded him again, causing the opposing side of his mouth to mimic the wound she previously inflicted. She leaned in and flicked her tongue across the blood that was making it's way down his chin.

"Delicious." She purred, taking a step back as she rested her agiel lightly on his ribs, the gentle movements sending moderate pain through his being. When she saw him wince she pressed down harder, causing the veins under his skin to darken and shoot the magic in all different directions. "I try to be kind and you grimace?" She continued to press the agiel harder into his ribs, Richard feeling the newly healing bones crack once again, undoing the repairs that were underway. He gasped for breath as he tried to shake his head. Denna let her agiel fall, the golden chain that held it to her wrist swaying. She turned and began walking around Richard, lightly tracing her hand over his wounds.

"You have been the hardest to break," she began, her voice low and seductive, "I never would have thought you would last this long." The scraping of her leather against his open wounds sent pain coursing through his veins. He jerked slightly under her touch, causing her to press down harder. Richard shuddered when she pressed the palm of her hand between his newly cracked ribs.

"I'm going to tell you to do something for me, Richard. You must promise to obey my order." She stepped in front of him, her arms crossed as her agiel swung to and fro. Richard swallowed, the metallic taste sliding down his throat.

"Yes, Mistress Denna." She smiled. It took Richard four days before succumbing to addressing her by the title, often calling her by much more vulgar language. Denna had a twinkle in her eye every time Richard had called her mistress, the acknowledgment strengthening her power over him.

"I will be leaving you for a few hours shortly," she stepped forward, placing her leather clad hand over his heart, lightly tracing her fingers over his flesh, "I need you to behave." Richard tilted his head slightly, his neck stiff. His brows furrowed and she chuckled. "I am going to be meeting the Mother Confessor, leaving you down here without my company." She leaned in, placing her lips by his ear. "I'm sure you'll miss me, won't you, my pet?" He nodded and she drew back. "The Mother Confessor must not know you are down here, so I expect no outbursts. It would end very badly, for you and her." Richard slid his eyes closed. The Mother Confessor? Who was that? He had sworn that Rahl sent quads to kill all the Confessors, why was Denna going to meet her? Why would it only end badly for her if Richard made a mistake? She must have been incredibly important - Rahl must want her.

Rahl must want the Mother Confessor like he wants him.

Richard felt a sudden pang of sorrow for the unknown woman, hoping her fate wasn't similar to his. Maybe she would meet her end much more quickly that he would meet his. He prayed to the spirits to never meet the poor woman.


	4. Leader

Kahlan steadied her horse when coming upon the gates of Havelway. One of the many small kingdoms in the Midlands, Havelway was of a richer sector. The small kingdom was quite selfish, offering little to no support when the Council had called for help on behalf of the land. She had been visiting each area, giving wise words - words against D'Hara. When Darken Rahl started recruiting the Midlands itself, the idea shocked and disgusted Kahlan. The Midlands against the Midlands - it was blasphemy. Kahlan had managed to convince many small nations to abandon the notion of D'Hara's false ideals, but provinces with more wealth were much harder to persuade.

She also heard that Havelway was currently offering refuge to a Mord'Sith.

Kahlan thought the women were vile creatures, using human life as sport. She had no doubt that the woman was harboring a victim in the kingdom, and if she couldn't convince them to rid of D'Hara - and incidentally, the Mord'Sith - then she would have to free her prey herself. She held no qualms about killing the women, regardless if they were raised into duty much like Confessors had been.

Denying the Mother Confessor entrance into the area was a treasonous offense, often viewed as an obvious sign of guilt. Despite being a lone woman, nations bowed at her feet, following her every word without confession being necessary. Poorer provinces understood what D'Hara had in store, seeing as they were used to being abused by larger and more wealthy areas. The rich, however, believed allying with D'Hara would make them more prosperous. They refused to see reason.

Kahlan sighed as a small group of guards approached her, bowing their heads in her presence. She nodded, signaling them to look up at her. One of the younger men took the reigns to her horse, leading it along while she sat atop the saddle, observing the area nearby. The other men placed themselves around her, attempting to become a barrier from any sudden danger. They were of little value when it came to protecting. They were mere boys.

The gates opened and Kahlan noticed how congested the streets were. Women and children scurried to random stands that were set up, men leisurely walking around. Kahlan saw flesh peddlers, shaking her head before taking one of the soldiers hands to help her down off her horse. The streets stopped in movement, all falling to their knees and lowering their heads, addressing her by her title. She walked by, giving no acknowledgment of their greetings. They aren't the people she wished to appeal to - these people followed what their leaders said, regardless if she was the ultimate ruler.

The soldiers tripped over themselves catching up to her, unaware that she was going to start off walking straight to her destination. Truthfully, Kahlan was becoming tired of these meetings, of so many nations ignorance to reality. The men, she concluded, were sent to escort her into the palace. She didn't need to be escorted. The wealth of the kingdom was embodied in the palace, being far more elaborate than anything else in the surrounding city. She glanced at starving children holding tight to their mothers, her heart dropping. Kahlan hated richer nations, they always ignored their people in favor of extravagance.

The men stumbled to the door, clumsily pulling it open for her as she stood and waited, her hands clasped behind her back. When the door fully opened, she strolled in, heading straight towards the woman who sat upon the throne of the entrance.

Kahlan had found that women were much quicker to choose luxury over their people and were much more resistant to hear what she had to say. Kahlan had always felt it was a competition - which woman would have absolute rule. It was never a question, Kahlan had always won. The Mother Confessor ruled all.

The woman relaxed against her chair as everyone else in the room dropped to a knee, offering small greetings. Kahlan tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at the queen.

"I do believe you should be greeting me." Kahlan hated it when rulers refused to greet her in the proper manner, so sure that they were above the law - above her. The woman smiled and it infuriated Kahlan.

"I am under D'Hara's rule now, Mother Confessor." Her tone was condescending and Kahlan scoffed.

"And yet you still reside in the Midlands. Unless you plan to move your entire kingdom to D'Hara, you are still under my command." Kahlan narrowed her eyes at the woman, her words laced with venom. The woman rolled her eyes as she lifted herself out of her chair, her slim figure weighed down by large dressings. She knelt to a knee, bending her head down.

"Mother Confessor." Kahlan stood, looking down at her. She flicked her hand, informing the woman she could now take her place back on her throne. The woman glared at Kahlan before returning to her seat, shifting her skirts around her until she became comfortable.

Queen Victoria was incredibly vain. Her body was petite, her curves small. She piled her dull brown hair on the top of her head in a loose manner, causing tendrils to fall and frame her face - which was painted. Her corset was always laced too tightly, causing her to almost spill from her dress, which was already quite revealing. She used her womanly wiles to her advantage, often manipulating men of other nations to give her favors.

Worst of all, she thought she was better than Kahlan.

She was not.

Kahlan's eyes moved to the woman approaching Queen Victoria from behind. Red leather. Mord'Sith. Kahlan's lips pursed as she eyed the woman. From her previous experiences with these women, she had learned that most were quite attractive - with hard bodies and sometimes, incredibly soft faces. This blonde had a soft face, her features rather womanly and less worn than she had seen on previous Mord'Sith.

Other than defy the law, the blonde bent her head down, leaning to the ground as her knee made contact with the marble.

It disgusted Kahlan that a Mord'Sith would greet her properly, but a woman of her land would not. It felt odd and wrong. The whole situation did.

The Mord'Sith stood back on her feet when Kahlan nodded her head. The blonde mimicked Kahlan's pose, her hands clasped firmly behind her back, her feet spread slightly. She stared into Kahlan's eyes, offering a silent challenge.

Kahlan would make sure to see it through.


	5. Explorer

Kahlan followed as a maidservant showed her to a guestroom, opening the door and stammering over her words as she ushered the Mother Confessor into the quarters. Kahlan smiled at the young girl, offering her thanks before sending her off.

The day had been long and hard, Kahlan's throat hoarse from yelling at the ignorant woman for hours. Surprisingly, the Mord'Sith had said nothing to her, staying silent in the background as she observed her surroundings. Kahlan doubted a Mord'Sith would leave her pet for such an extended period of time, and came to the conclusion that she did not have a victim hidden somewhere in the deep corridors of the palace. At least that thought was somewhat comforting.

Queen Victoria having her own Mord'Sith, however, was not.

Kahlan sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her boots off and glancing at the dressings the maidservants had left her. A light peach night gown made of silk. Despite the queen's resistant attitude, she seemed to step lightly around upsetting the Mother Confessor. The day had consisted of Victoria defending D'Hara while Kahlan degraded it. No matter what Kahlan said, the woman would not listen to reason - even going as far to say that D'Hara had her best interests at heart. The queen glared at her when she had laughed. Kahlan had insisted the argument wasn't over, and the queen offered her a room - one of great extravagance, she assured, to make sure the Mother Confessor was in high comfort. The disdain in her voice made Kahlan want to backhand her.

The maidservant had brought in some warm tea, suggesting that if she drank it, her throat would feel much better. Kahlan nodded her appreciation and took the drink in her hands, sipping it gingerly as her features flinched when the warm liquid moved it's way down her sore throat. The maidservant scurried out, fear spreading across her face.

Kahlan hated that people were scared of her every action, even though the reaction was something she was raised to grow accustomed to. Kahlan set the cup down as she picked up the night gown, frowning as she noticed the dropping neckline - the short cut of the fabric, sure to expose much of her thighs. She would have tossed the garment aside if it weren't for how disgusting she felt. She had moved steadily for four days before she arrived at Harvelway, having little to wash with. Although the night gown was promiscuous, Kahlan supposed it didn't matter - no one would see her in it anyway. It was just like Queen Victoria to provide her with a garment such as this. She sighed once again as she started peeling off her white dress, the corset and under dress discarded to the nearest chair to join her other clothing. She grabbed a small cloth out of the wash basin, sucking in a breath when the cold water hit her skin. She quickly washed herself as thoroughly as she could before slipping on the peach silk, suddenly feeling very naked.

She glanced over to the mirror, surprised at what she saw. The gown hugged her body, leaving very little to the imagination. She was curvier than Queen Victoria, more toned and strong. Kahlan shook her head at the sight of her in such a revealing dress, splashing water on her face as she shook her hair, letting it fall from the small tie that held a few strands away from her face. She grabbed the nearest brush and started brushing out her tangles, her curls. Before long, her hair was no longer curled, but held a slight wave instead. She took one last look of the gown before climbing under the covers, resting her head on the pillow and turning to look out the nearest window.

She should be tired. She was not.

Kahlan stayed motionless in the bed until she heard the sounds of the palace die down, all returning to their rooms for sleep. However, Kahlan was still fully alert. Something was bothering her, but she couldn't pinpoint it. She clenched her eyes shut and suddenly regretted letting the maidservant come in shortly after she had surrounded herself in the bedding, allowing the woman to take her clothes and wash them for her to wear in the morning. She looked around the room, searching for a suitable covering and finding nothing.

She got out of the bed, moving around the room to find some abandoned article of clothing that would cover her more, but finding none. She finally decided to grab the lightest blanket she could find and draped it around her shoulders, wrapping it tightly around her body. Despite her best efforts, the fabric still left much of the skin of her thighs exposed. She slid her feet into the soft slippers that were provided and opened the door, peering out to see if anyone was roaming the halls at this late hour. No one was.

Kahlan stepped out lightly, quickly realizing that the slippers made no sound against the marble. She sighed in relief as she began moving down the corridor. If this kingdom was so intent on showing it's wealth, Kahlan was intent on observing every bit of it. She shuffled down the hall, the crisp night air nipping at her skin. The ventilation was one good thing about Havelway - the palace was covered in windows, opened and closed at all times during the day to provide a desired temperature. Although scantily clad, Kahlan welcomed the chilly weather.

Before long, Kahlan found herself rather lost. The effects of sleep were starting to overcome her senses, and she had forgotten exactly what routes she had taken to get to where she was. She continued to walk down the hall, wrapping the blanket even tighter around her as she entered the lower levels of the palace.

It smelled slightly - like burnt flesh. The air was heavier and thicker, causing Kahlan to cough slightly as she moved deeper. The doors were a dark wood, heavy locks on the outside of each one. Kahlan heard a soft moaning coming from one of the rooms and she approached the door - surprisingly finding it unlocked. She grasped the handle, gently pushing forward.

When she fully entered the room, the sight took the air from her lungs. A man was hanging from the ceiling, his hands shackled above his head, which was hanging forward. His body was covered in bruises and blood, the previously white walls having a slight red stain in certain places.

The Mord'Sith was keeping a victim.

She let out a breath she had been holding, causing the man to stir slightly, lifting his head slowly. His right eye was swollen shut, blood leaking from his lips. There was a bruise on his left cheek. When he looked at her, she saw his chest stop moving.

She took a step forward, her grip on the blanket loosening. She recognized this man. But from where? Although she couldn't see his right eye, she noticed how his left eye reacted towards her. It was a dark shade of brown, filling with moisture. A mixture of fear and joy ran across his features.

Her eyes grew in shock. This was the man that she had saved a year ago.


	6. Savior

When Richard's unharmed eye fluttered open and saw the woman with dark locks and bright blue eyes, his heart stopped in his chest. She didn't look as regal as she had when he first saw her, a blanket loosely wrapped around her. Her hair was slightly wavy, her long legs exposed to the chill of the night air. It took all Richard had not to let his eyes drift from her face. She was shocked, and did nothing to attempt to hide it.

She recognized him.

Richard watched her every move as she took small steps forward, her slippers lightly scraping across the dried blood on the floor of his dungeon. Her hips swayed slightly, her body showing every sign of nervousness. He tried with all his might to keep his eye open, but the pain that was shooting through his limbs was almost too much. She was only a few feet away when his eye involuntarily shut, refusing to open again. He heard her steps pause, and prayed to the spirits to allow her to come closer. He took a breath and she began moving again, even slower.

This must be the Mother Confessor. The woman Darken Rahl wanted. Richard regretted ever not wanting to meet her. He now had a mission that flamed through his chest and into his heart - he must do everything he can to protect this woman, to keep her safe. His thoughts raced, trying to find a way to escape Denna, to save this woman. She had saved him so long ago, he owed her. Richard owed her his life.

He gasped when her hand lightly touched his side, brushing the pads of her fingers along his ribs. She jerked her hand back quickly, stammering and apologizing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Her voice sounded so broken and distressed, so concerned. Richard managed to lift his lid, settling his eye on her face, which had lost much of it's color. She was holding the blanket tightly around her, the hand she used to touch him tucked away under the fabric. He became upset with himself for making her feel as though she had hurt him. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and slowly shook his head, her countenance relaxing for a moment. She pulled her hand out from underneath her blanket - which she seemed to be using as a protective barrier - and placed it on the center of his chest, moving it gingerly along his flesh until it was residing right over his heart. She breathed out and smiled slightly.

"Your heart is beating strongly." Richard felt his lips curl up, her eyes sparkling a little at the interaction. "I remember you," Her voice was barely above a whisper but Richard heard it as though she had shouted. She seemed lost in her thoughts, staring down at her hand, her eyes tracing over his torso - taking in all his wounds. She looked up at him with glassy eyes. "I'm going to get you out of here." He felt himself smile again, the overwhelming joy consuming his body seeming to dominate the pain he had been feeling.

He rested his lid as she looked around the room, desperately trying to find something that could free him. Kahlan became frustrated quickly, realizing the room was bare of anything except a lone chair and his blood. She sighed as her hands fell from her blanket, the fabric falling to the floor as she dragged the chair in front of the man. He hadn't opened his eyes again, his chest slowly expanding and deflating.

Kahlan knew she was going to have to exterminate the Mord'Sith, but she never thought she'd be attached to the man Denna was training. She wasn't quite sure why she was. Kahlan remembered very vividly the day she had saved him, the connection she felt when she saw him - the pull he had on her. She offered him a hand just so she would be able to touch him, fully aware that he knew nothing of her and wouldn't react strangely to her touch. His skin was warm and soft, much like it was now. Even bruised and torn, his flesh was still smooth to the touch, still warm. She wanted so desperately to save him, to help him escape and heal.

She set the chair in front of him, his eye reopening at the new silence. Richard's eye grew in shock, not being able to resist taking in the sight of her. The light silk clung to her curves, the material quite sheer and weightless. He thought the night gown looked odd on her. Although she looked breathtaking in the piece, he felt as though she would never wear such a thing. Her cheeks reddened when she looked down, becoming aware of what he was so intently staring at.

"Spirits! I'm so sorry," She clenched her eyes shut as she made feeble efforts to try and cover herself with the blanket, which she had clumsily pulled back into her hands. "I let the maidservant take my clothes to wash and this was all the Queen provided me. I didn't think anyone would see me in it .." She trailed off, her face reddening at her explanation. Richard smiled, letting out a soft chuckle that he didn't know he had the energy for. Suddenly, he reclaimed his voice.

"No need to apologize," He managed to choke out, his breaths short and ragged. The effort to speak was tremendous, but he never wanted to stop talking with her. Her face reddened again as she wrapped the blanket more tightly around her. She glanced to the chair and exhaled, her brows furrowing together. She looked up at him with embarrassed eyes, a thin lipped smile on her face.

Kahlan climbed up the chair, balancing herself. She needed to reach the chains that held him to see if she could possibly help him. Her face was directly in front of his, his hot breath spilling onto her skin. She couldn't inspect the restraints when she was so concerned about her modesty. Kahlan swallowed and dropped the blanket, letting it pool around her feet. His gaze didn't falter this time and Kahlan felt a surge of relief. She reached her arms up and began slipping her fingers through the links of the chain, hoping to find a weakness. Her eyebrows wrinkled together as she leaned forward.

Her hair was brushing Richard's face, the soft feel causing him to relax. When she leaned in to get a better look at the chains, she stood on the tips of her feet, causing her neck to be in his line of sight. He breathed in her scent as her hair began to curtain his face. He saw her chest redden when he was forced to breathe on her flesh, making him chuckle lightly before the pain in his side took over and he had to clench his eyes shut. He saw her jump slightly, a squeal escaping her throat.

Kahlan had found a weak point in one of the links. All she had to do was slip a dagger through and use her strength to break it. However, her daggers were in her room, levels above where they currently were. She needed to find something to break the chain with. She allowed her feet to rest back on the chair, coming face to face with the man before her. She placed her hands on the side of his face, cupping his cheeks. Kahlan smiled at him and she felt his lips twitch under her palms.

"Oh my," Kahlan froze when she heard the voice, hands still resting on the man's skin, rubbing her thumbs softly across the warmth. She didn't move, still looking the man in the face as she gave him a sad smile - a look of horror spreading across his features. Kahlan sucked in a breath when she heard the voice continue behind her. "I would never believe it if someone had told me the Mother Confessor would be prancing about in the uniform of a common whore," Kahlan clenched her jaw as her eyes grew a bit wider. The man watched her reactions change. "And to be soliciting business from a Mord'Sith's pet - a man who can barely breathe, let alone perform tedious labor." Kahlan pursed her lips as she continued to look into the man's eyes, surprised at the amount of emotion she saw in his chocolate eyes.

His right eye had managed to open during their meeting, the lid residing significantly lower than on his left. He tried with much effort to keep both eyes open and focused on her. Right now, the brown orbs shone with concern and worry - for her. She felt her heart hammer against her breast as she tried to figure out exactly what to do.

She reluctantly pulled her hands from his flesh, turning her head to peer at the Mord'Sith over her shoulder. "I'm going to be taking this man."

Denna scoffed as she stepped forward. "Mother Confessor, you will be doing no such thing."


	7. Protector

Richard watched in horror as the woman who had saved him and the woman who had captured him approached one another, walking with light steps around the other as they estimated their opponent. The two were polar opposites. His breath hitched when the they stopped circling each other.

"Mother Confessor, it would be best if you left." Denna said slowly, more so as a command than a suggestion. Kahlan scoffed as she crossed her arms, the silk bunching slightly.

"I do not believe that is an option." Why was this woman fighting so hard to save him? Richard couldn't understand it. She was his protector. The two times when he has been in a deadly situation and had little to no chance of escaping, she has come along and defended him, protected him. His heart fluttered in his chest and he felt as though he had more strength than he ever had had before - and it was all because of her. He began swaying in his chains, aware she had found a weak spot. Maybe if he began moving, the link would break. This was his only hope to save himself, to save the woman who was about to put her life on the line for him.

"Mother Confessor, the Seeker is my pet," Richard became confused when he saw the dark haired woman's features change to that of shock and sorrow. "You were not there to protect him, as was your duty. Now he is mine. You have no right to act as though you are a defense to him when you weren't even there to begin with." Richard watched as Denna deviously smiled and the woman hung her head a little lower, sighing and shutting her eyes. Her blue eyes met Denna's with more authority than he had ever seen.

"I am here now." Kahlan's voice was hard. This man was the Seeker. Perhaps that's why she felt so connected to him when they first met - but surely he wasn't the Seeker then. He couldn't even defend himself from a quad of D'Harans. He hadn't even tried. Regardless, she should have been there for this man. Someone should have. Why did no other Confessor guide him? She was certain they hadn't all perished. Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to sort her thoughts while not letting Denna see weakness. It shouldn't matter to her whether any other Confessor protected this man - she was the Mother Confessor. She should have known a Seeker was chosen. Kahlan was so absorbed in trying to convince the Midlands to stay united that she hadn't heard of anyone becoming the Seeker. She heard of a renegade - perhaps that was him. Nevertheless, she was the most powerful Confessor - she should have been protecting this man.

"I'm going to give you one last chance to leave, Mother Confessor. Otherwise, I'll have to kill you." Richard's heart stopped and his attention was alert, still swaying slightly in his chains, moving his hands to yank the chain down, causing the metal to bite into his skin. The woman wasn't scared. She stood like a monument. Richard looked at her as if she was larger than life.

"Better than you have tried." Kahlan's words were laced with venom, the challenge now concrete. She was fully aware that she didn't have her daggers or any weapons - she'd have to use her naked strength. Against an agiel. As futile as this could be, she would not leave this man - the Seeker - tied up and tortured by a D'Haran. She'd rather be dead. Soon, she might be.

Denna stepped closer to her, the leather creaking. "Lord Rahl really wanted you to himself," She began as she reached out a hand and pulled on a strand of Kahlan's hair. "I had hoped you wouldn't be stupid. I was wrong." The blonde's eyes settled on Kahlan and she wanted nothing more than to rip the Mord'Sith's heart out of her chest.

Richard began tugging on his chains harder, lifting his body up and letting it drop, hoping the weight shifts would cause the chains to break. He was surprised he had as much strength as he did, and despite the horror of the situation, the women were preoccupied with each other and paid no mind to him. The woman who had saved him glanced in his direction, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

Before Denna had time to react, Kahlan slammed a fist into her leather covered stomach, causing Denna to lose her breath for a split second. Kahlan spun and hit the blonde across the face with the back of her fist, the Mord'Sith falling to the floor. Kahlan was aware the shock was the only benefit she had. Soon enough, Denna would be pressing her agiel into Kahlan's skin - causing unimaginable pain. Kahlan's advantage was quickly over, Denna staggering to her feet at incredible speed and backhanding Kahlan - the leather scraping across her skin and causing her flesh to tear.

Richard watched in astonishment at the two fighting. Denna had an agiel - the Mother Confessor had nothing. He realized she was going to die - just because she wouldn't leave him alone with Denna. Why did she care so much? Richard cringed when Denna spun her agiel into her hand, slamming it into the dark haired woman's neck.

Kahlan gasped for breath, her knees buckling and her body falling to the floor as Denna loomed over her. A mere second of contact with the weapon was already having Kahlan fighting to stay conscious. Her legs were sprawled across the cold marble, her slippers long abandoned. The silk barely covered her form. She gasped and blinked, attempting to regain full consciousness. She heard Denna chuckle above her and the blood in Kahlan's veins began boiling. The increased heartbeat caused the welt on Kahlan's neck to begin leaking blood. Her hands were flat against the floor, her eyes glancing to see Denna standing over her triumphantly.

Richard felt a tear run down his cheek.

Kahlan sucked in a deep breath when she saw Denna's boot lift off the ground to kick her in the stomach. When her foot made contact with Kahlan, she pushed on her hands and swung her legs to the right, causing Denna's support to crash from underneath her. Denna started falling while Kahlan continued to push forward, bringing her knees up to her chest and enclosing Denna's foot. When the blonde hit the floor with a strong thud, Kahlan heard a crack in the limb she was currently possessing. She loosened her grip and Denna cursed.

Richard couldn't believe his eyes. This woman was brilliant.

Kahlan took deep breaths as she stood, blood now staining her night gown - which had various tears. Denna glared up at her, reaching for her agiel. Kahlan kicked her arm, the agiel sliding across the floor and out of the Mord'Sith's reach. Denna slowly brought herself up to her feet, putting very little weight on the now injured foot. The two glared at each other. Kahlan wasn't prepared when Denna reached her arm up. Instinctively, Kahlan went to block the arm striking against her, but was knocked against the wall by Denna's knee slamming into her stomach. Kahlan's head made hard contact with the back of the wall, her body sliding down as her vision began to blacken.

Richard began tugging on the chains frantically, realizing that he would not be able to break free and the Mother Confessor would not be allowed to live. Richard felt his heart sink when Denna managed to maneuver her wounded foot and obtain her agiel. Denna moved back over to the crumpled form of the dark haired woman.

"You were more of a challenge than I thought." Denna drawled out, waving the agiel in front of Kahlan's face - her head throbbing. She scoffed as the blonde continued to taunt her with her weapon. Denna ran the agiel lightly over the flesh of Kahlan's thigh, causing her to scream and her eyes to water. When she removed the agiel, Kahlan glanced down to see blood coming to the surface of her porcelain skin. She inhaled deeply before meeting Denna's gaze.

"You have yet to see what a challenge I am." She exhaled through short breaths. Kahlan knew the threat held no weight behind it, but she would not allow the Mord'Sith to view her as weak. When Denna began lightly running her agiel over Kahlan's bare arm, she stifled a scream, instead she pursed her lips. Her arm began to throb and she was aware of the welts beginning to form and felt the warm sensation of blood running down her arm. She didn't falter, still glaring at Denna.

Richard could not watch this any longer. He wanted nothing more than to save the Mother Confessor, but she was hanging on her last breaths. Denna would surely kill her without much of a fight. He wanted to look away, but couldn't tear his eyes from the dark haired woman.

Denna hovered closer to Kahlan's face, using her agiel to move Kahlan's chin up. Kahlan's eyes watered as she clenched her mouth and resisted from screaming. She felt relieved when Denna took the agiel away, now only an inch or so away from her face.

"I believe this is your end, Mother Confessor." Denna looked smug and Kahlan smirked. The blonde tilted her head.

"Quite the opposite." Kahlan choked out as her arm shot out, her hand grasping Denna's neck. The blonde's eyes grew wide as her hand frantically tried to slam the agiel into Kahlan's skin. Kahlan stared at the Mord'Sith as she felt the agiel ram into her ribs, her body jerking. It was to no avail, and Kahlan released her power, watching as Denna's eyes went black.

Richard couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had never witnessed a confession before, but the silent thunder rolled through him and shook his entire being.

"Command me, Mistress." Denna pleased, eyes wide with anticipation to please. Kahlan gathered her breath when the blonde's agiel fell away from her ribs. She looked down. Kahlan was covered in blood and welts, cuts and bruises. Her whole body throbbed. She looked over to Richard - who looked much like her, only worse. He had been being tortured far longer than the short fight she had with Denna. Kahlan glared at the cowering woman.

"Die." The Mord'Sith quickly fell over, her eyes cold and lifeless. Richard stared in shock as he watched the Mother Confessor stumble on to her feet, her body slightly swaying as she clenched her eyes shut. He felt the bond between him and Denna break, allowing his mind to wander freely without wishing to please the Mord'Sith. His heart ached as he looked at the blue eyed woman, her flesh covered in blood and welts, her body bruised and broken. He watched as she leaned over, her hands tugging on various leather straps until she found what she wanted.

Kahlan slowly dragged her feet towards him, carefully climbing on the chair. She looked him in the eyes and a small smile played across her lips. She reached up, finding it more difficult to balance on her now unsteady legs. She slipped the key into the restraints around his wrists, them quickly coming undone and Kahlan scrambling to get off the chair and gather the broken man in her arms.

Despite his best efforts, Richard's whole weight was pressed against her as she caught him with unbelievable speed. She slowly brought both of them to the ground, cradling him in her arms as she ran her fingers through his hair - which was matted with blood.

He clung to her for dear life.


	8. Healer

Kahlan held him steady until his heart beat slowed, running her fingers through his matted, bloody hair. His face was nestled into the crook of her neck, and even though his skin was making contact with the open wound that resided there, she sucked her breaths in and continued to rock him. One of his arms circled around her waist while his left hand gripped her arm tightly. The contact soothed Kahlan. When she heard his breaths even out, she pulled away slightly, taking his face in her hands as she turned it from side to side, inspecting the wounds. Kahlan's eyes diverted to his wrists, which were deeply cut. She pulled away fully and reached for the blanket, only feet away.

Richard watched as she tore a two large pieces from the blanket, crawling back to him and wrapping them around his wrists. She looked as if she wasn't hindered at all by the fight, even though her body was covered in wounds. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl up on the hard, cold floor and sleep. Her touch was soft, her hands running over his body and testing his reactions to certain wounds - seeing which ones were the most serious. He smiled each time she looked at him. She just saved his life and almost died, yet, she was concerned about his well being. She didn't rip any of the blanket for herself, leaving her wounds exposed, the blood staining her flesh.

Kahlan wrapped an arm around the Seeker's waist as gently as she could, noticing that his ribs were the most damaged. He winced as she hauled him up, but didn't complain. She slowly began leading them out of the cellar, trying desperately to remember exactly where she had come from. The marble floor was freezing, causing her body to immediately want to rush through the passageways. She cursed herself for not remembering to gather her slippers. When they were fully in the hallway, Kahlan turned to him and wrapped the blanket around his torso, hoping to keep him warm. He looked at her with questioning before she waved her finger at him and declared that he needed it more than she did.

She slowly led them up various stairs and along cold halls, finally reaching her room. Kahlan pushed the door open with her free hand, guiding the man into her quarters. Along the way, she noticed he began gaining strength, his weight becoming less and less of a hinder to her as she supported him. Kahlan had never thought she'd bring a strange, unknown man into her room. She blushed slightly and the man noticed, Kahlan quickly trying to make the red from her cheeks disappear. She set him on the bed in front of the mirror, leaving herself to lean on the dresser that was positioned before the mirror. The room was bare and her clothing, as expected, had not returned. Her gaze began racing over various objects, unsure of what she was supposed to do now.

"Thank you," His voice was low, barely above a whisper - his throat hoarse. His brown eyes met hers and she felt as though she could melt under that gaze. So much compassion, and he didn't even know her. She nodded, crossing her arms under her breasts and finding refuge in staring at the chair that was at the side of the bed.

"What's your name?" She managed to say, her mind clouded. She felt the pain of her wounds creeping back, her neck, arm, thigh, and ribs suddenly throbbing. She blinked a few times and clenched her eyes shut to try and rid the pain. When she opened them, she saw the man with a sad and concerned look on his face. She smiled at him and he looked down at his wrists.

"Richard Cypher." She smiled. Kahlan wasn't sure why, but she adored that name. It fit him so incredibly well. He looked up at her, smiling when he saw her doing the same. "Mind if I ask your name, Mother Confessor?"

Kahlan sighed as she felt the loneliness of her title being slammed back into her. Mother Confessor. That's all she was and all she ever could be. She shouldn't be getting attached to a man she barely knew, but she couldn't help herself. He wanted to know her name. Richard knew who she was and still wanted to engage in conversation with her. She grinned to herself.

"Kahlan Amnell." She saw his eyes lighten, his facial full of happiness. Kahlan laughed as she reached her right hand up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"My grandfather warned me about women like you." He said, chuckling. Kahlan's joyful demeanor fell instantly, pain and sorrow now plastered over her features. She wanted to cry. Her body stiffened and she wanted desperately to get out of this situation, to find an excuse to leave the man alone. When Richard noticed she wasn't responding, he looked up at her and Kahlan saw grief flash across his face. "I didn't mean it like-"

"No, it's fine." She rushed out, not wanting to hear his explanation. She looked around the room before returning her gaze to him. "I should go find a healer." She scurried out of the room before Richard could say anything more.

xx

It took Kahlan a considerable amount of time to find a healer, seeing as everyone who could help her was asleep. To her surprise, there wasn't a healer residing in the castle, and she had to wander out into the streets. When the full force of the night air had hit her flesh, she realized she was still in her night gown, which was even more revealing than it originally had been. She still wasn't wearing shoes. She cursed herself for being so careless, just because Richard had said something she had known all too well.

All men were warned about Confessors. She shouldn't be shocked, or hurt, for that matter.

In fact, he hadn't said it in a malicious manner. He laughed when he had said it. Richard never shied away from her touch, either. Now Kahlan wasn't sure what to think, trying to read the signs outside shops in the black of night. She finally stumbled across the healer, knocking on the door lightly. She was pleased with how shortly it took the old woman to come to the door.

"Are you the healer here?" Kahlan asked, trying to cover up her body but failing. The old woman nodded, eying her up and down and giving her a suspicious look.

"Do you need to rid of the child?" Kahlan stared at her dumbstruck a moment, but then realized that she did, in fact, look like a common whore. She sighed as she shook her head vigorously. The old woman held her outstretched arm towards the inside of the building, candles variously placed along the walls. Kahlan thanked her as she wandered into the small structure.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess." The old woman gestured with her hands to have Kahlan sit down, which she did so graciously. The healer gave her a cup of warm tea and a thick blanket. Kahlan nodded her appreciation. She froze when the woman began poking and prodding at her, realizing that she was covered in blood. Kahlan pushed the woman's arms away.

"What do you need if not that, child?" The healer looked confused.

"A man I know has been injured greatly, I need you to come to the palace and heal him." The woman nodded and approached her, continuing to observe her wounds. Kahlan pushed her away again. "He needs more help than I do." The old woman nodded as she gathered a bag full of supplies, listening to Kahlan's description of his wounds. As the woman hurried her to the door, wrapping a blanket around Kahlan's shoulders and giving her slippers to wear, Kahlan turned to her.

"Thank you," She choked out, wrapping the blanket around her tightly. "Do you mind if I ask your name?"

"Ester." The old woman smiled, nearly pushing Kahlan out the door.

xx

Richard hadn't moved from where Kahlan had set him. He wallowed away in his thoughts. He vaguely understood why she shut down when he had joked with her, but for the most part, he was still clueless. He knew little about Confessors, only the effect of their touch. There was only one thing that tugged at him.

He had upset her.

The woman who had saved him twice now, the one he had been searching for - he had upset within their introductions. Richard cursed himself as he took in his surroundings. For a room given to the Mother Confessor, it was quite plain. He had only seen Queen Victoria when he had been dragged into the palace, but he knew enough to know she was vindictive and cruel to those who were more attractive than her.

Kahlan definitely was.

Richard jerked his head towards the door when he heard approaching footsteps. He faintly wondered if he would be punished for being in the Mother Confessor's room. He was relieved when he saw Kahlan walk in, accompanied by an old woman who called herself Ester. He looked at Kahlan, who was still covered in blood and wounds. When Ester came towards him, he shook his head and gestured towards Kahlan.

"Heal her first."

"I tried," The old woman chuckled, pushing Richard's hand away. "She insisted I tend to you before even glancing at her." Richard met Kahlan's eyes, noticing how her face was void of emotions - much like many of the other Confessors he had come across. He winced when the old woman pushed on his ribs, finding out exactly where they were cracked. He felt dizzy, but soon the old woman was applying pastes and ointments that soothed him, shoving a warm substance towards him to drink. He choked it down, the liquid burning his throat. She insisted that it would help him. Despite what he had originally thought, the potion did, and soon his throat didn't feel hindered at all. He looked up at Kahlan while the woman wrapped new tourniquets around his wrists.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Mother Confessor." He saw a look of confusion run across Kahlan's eyes. Richard didn't feel he deserved to call her by her name, he wasn't even aware if he was allowed to. He noticed how Ester stopped wrapping the cloth around him, her head turning to glare at Kahlan, who wrinkled her eyebrows at the old woman's reaction.

"You are the Mother Confessor?" Ester questioned, Kahlan nodding. "This is blasphemy! I should be healing you, you are the most powerful of all in the Midlands!" She exclaimed, wrapping the fabric tighter around Richard's wrists. He felt the circulation cut off and scrunched his nose.

"Ester, as Mother Confessor, I am telling you to heal him first." Her voice was full of authority and Ester huffed as she returned her attentions to Richard, loosening the tourniquet, allowing blood to flow back into his limb. Despite how he had hurt her, she still was concerned for him first and foremost. The thought made him smile.

"And I thought you a whore," Ester muttered, rummaging through her bag for more elixirs. Kahlan shook her head and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. She needed her clothing back. She glanced at Richard as Ester began finishing her treatments.

"I'm going to find a maidservant so I can acquire my proper clothing." Ester chuckled at her, wagging a finger in her face before allowing Kahlan to leave the room.

"You must come back, Mother Confessor. I need to heal you as well." Kahlan nodded, informing the old woman she would be back soon after she was done tending to Richard.

Richard watched her leave, his body becoming exhausted. When Ester finished wrapping his last wound, she gestured for him to relax and sleep on the bed.

His last thoughts when he closed his eyes were of Kahlan.


	9. Observer

The sunlight beamed in through the room, causing Richard's eyes to become aggravated. He sighed as he opened his lids, his swollen eye feeling much better than yesterday. He was still in Kahlan's room. Richard looked to the right, where the light entered to the room.

Kahlan was sleeping on a small cot, her body covered by a light blanket. She had switched clothes, now wearing the white dress he had originally seen her in. She had bathed, her hair now holding more curl than the previous night. She was loosely holding her thick mass of hair in her right hand, her left arm under the small pillow her head was resting on. The cut on her cheek from where Denna had backhanded her looked like it was almost already healed. A large bandage was on her neck, a few splotches of red leaking through the white.

She had another cot brought into the room so she wouldn't disturb him. Richard smiled, feeling more limber than he had in the week he had been held captive. His ribs were the only wound that still affected him at almost full force. Richard moved to sit up, but found the effort to be too much. Instead, he moved his body to the right, stopping when he reached the edge of the bed. Kahlan's makeshift bed was placed only a foot away from where he lay. He shifted on his side, finding the right position so that his ribs weren't crashed into the mattress. When he finally adjusted himself, he let his gaze wander over the woman before him.

Kahlan had freckles. Richard had never noticed it before, but being this close to her, he was able to see each and every one of them. He smiled, his eyes tracing over her cheeks and nose, down to the exposed flesh around her neck. She also had a few freckles adorning her shoulders. Her skin was very fair, but Richard had already known that. She had a scar above the left side of her lip. The imperfection only made her more beautiful. Richard chuckled when her lips twitched and she shifted in the bed, causing the blanket to fall from her shoulder and splay across her stomach.

Her frame was small but muscular. Richard knew this when he had seen her fight, but seeing her in her night gown last night only confirmed his belief. Kahlan's legs were toned, her stomach flat, her body showing little sign of fat. He had noticed the night before that she was almost the same height as him, only an inch or two shorter. Richard had an impulsive urge to wrap her in his arms - he had an inclination that she would be the perfect fit to him.

Kahlan's blue eyes had always seemed to bore through Richard, and now that she was sleeping, he missed them. Her lashes fluttered as she let out a breath and turned her head more towards the pillow.

Richard turned his head to the left as he heard the door scrape open, seeing Ester shuffling in with a mixture of various potions and bandages. Richard put a finger to his lips, informing her to be silent. Ester glanced at Kahlan and nodded, placing the items on the dresser. She stood at the edge of the bed, leaning over and handing Richard an elixir. He drank it without protest, coughing as it went down his throat. Ester informed him it would help with his nausea and dizziness. She checked on his bandages, pleased that they seemed to be holding up well and that the blood flow had seemed to stop. Ester quietly made her way to Kahlan, frowning when she saw the bandage on her neck.

"What's wrong?" His whisper came out louder than he intended it to be. Ester shook her head, lightly touching her fingers to the cloth, causing Kahlan to murmur some inaudible sound and shift onto her back, her hair now freely flowing around her, the hand previously holding it resting on her stomach. Ester began to peel the bandage up, observing what was underneath. She sighed as placed the bandage back, looking over at Richard.

"I would have hoped the Mother Confessor's wound would have shown more signs of healing." Ester kept her voice small, causing Richard to strain to hear what she said. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he found the strength to sit up, using his arms to hoist his body upright.

"And?" Richard couldn't imagine Kahlan not healing properly, especially because of wounds she had obtained saving him.

"It is bleeding more than I would have liked," She began, gesturing over to Kahlan. "Her wound has not fully clotted, soon it will become infected if not treated properly."

Richard recognized what she was saying - she wanted to wake Kahlan. He shook his head. Kahlan needed her rest, especially after all she had done for him. He rationalized that a wounded person needed as much rest as they could get. Richard moved his hands in her direction.

"She needs her rest," He pleaded, Ester smiling and nodding. She shuffled over to the dresser, grabbing a paste and moving back towards Richard.

"When she awakes, you need to apply this to her wound. It will take awhile to dry - do not put the bandage on when it is still wet. You can speed up the process by blowing on it, softly. Blow too hard and you will only harm her." She waited until he nodded his understanding. Ester pulled an ointment out of her apron and held it in front of Richard's face. "When dry, take a little of this and apply it to her skin around the wound, applying light pressure. She may cringe at the feeling, but it will help her, I assure you." Richard stared at the bottle of brown ointment, warily looking at her and then to Kahlan. He nodded. "If her wound starts to bleed more when you are applying this to her, do not fret - it is nothing to be concerned with." His brows furrowed and Ester looked at him, waiting for his nod. He sighed and did so. "The blood will subside after you stop applying the ointment, if it continues after wards - send for me at once." Richard nodded immediately. "After both of these treatments, leave her wound exposed for a bit. If always covered, it will take longer to heal." She smiled at him as she placed the paste, ointment, and bandage on the side table that was between Richard and Kahlan.

"Okay," He whispered, looking over at the items and then to Kahlan. Ester bowed her head and left the room, closing the door behind her as quietly as possible.

Richard stayed upright, watching Kahlan as she slept. Her chest rose and fall at steady, slow intervals. Her eyes occasionally darted around under her lids, causing her lashes to flutter. He smiled.

When she started to stir, he froze. Kahlan yawned as her eyes slowly crept open, her blue orbs adjusting to the light. She turned onto her left side, peering up at Richard. The effort to move her neck up towards him caused her to cringe, and she settled the side of her face back on the pillow. Richard slid down the bed, positioning himself on the edge and readjusting himself on his side. Her eyes met his and he smiled.

Kahlan clenched her eyes shut and brought her hand to her face, wiping at her face. When she lifted her lids, she saw Richard smiling at her, a brilliant smile that she had never seen before. His boyish charm only made her smile in return, her lips spreading as she began to laugh.

Then realization hit her - it was more as though they were greeting each other as lovers rather than strangers. Kahlan stopped smiling and pursed her lips to the right, her brows wrinkling together. Richard mirrored her expression, causing Kahlan to giggle softly when her eyes met his again. He did the same.

Richard reached out and lightly touched the back of his fingers to her cheek, where Denna had grazed it with her leather clad hand. Kahlan looked confused as her eyes darted from his face to his hand. Richard smiled as he withdrew his hand.

Kahlan came to the conclusion that she needed to separate herself from him as quickly as possible. This man knew who she was, what she was, and yet still ventured to touch her and treat her with affection. No other man had done this to her before. None had even thought of such a notion. However, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Richard's chocolate orbs. They were warm and inviting, even though his face was battered. The swell of his left eye had gone down, allowing him to open it much more than last night. He also had a scratch on his cheek, and she wanted nothing more than to do what he had done to her, and rest her hand upon his flesh. She resisted.

Kahlan nervously gathered her hair into her hand again, attempting to use it as a shield. Richard could tell she was shutting herself off, and he had a burning feeling in his chest that it was because of what he had so foolishly said last night.

"Good morning, Mother Confessor." He spoke, hoping to bring her attentions back to him and allow her to force down the wall she had been putting up. When Kahlan looked at him, he knew it was to no avail. Her eyes held pain and sadness and Richard wasn't sure why. All he knew was that the wall was becoming taller and more impossible to climb.

Kahlan felt the stab to her heart when Richard addressed her by her title. Despite how close they seemed to be at that moment - the surge of emotions Kahlan was sure he felt as well - he still addressed her by her title. The thing that keeps her isolated from everyone - the thing that keeps her untouchable. She felt an overwhelming sense of sadness, her eyes threatening to betray her strength. She put on a tight lipped smile as she rolled over onto her other side, facing away from him and staring out the window. Kahlan swallowed past the lump in her throat.

It shouldn't matter. He shouldn't matter to her. Kahlan couldn't figure out whey he had such an affect on her, such an overwhelming pull. She didn't even know him. She should have, she's the Mother Confessor. She cringed when she realized the implications of that. Kahlan now was bound to him - he had no Confessor, no protector. He was the Seeker, the one destined to defeat Darken Rahl, the very thing she desperately wanted. These feelings would only grow, and she would have to suppress them, to deal with them. Kahlan felt sudden resentment for Richard not managing to suppress what he felt, for making her fall deeper down an unknown hole.

Richard was now very aware that her defensive wall would not be falling anytime soon.


	10. Caretaker

Richard needed Kahlan to turn back around, to look at him. He glanced over at the side table, finding his excuse.

"Mother Confessor, I need to change your bandage." He said cautiously, gauging her reaction. Richard saw her tense up, and he wasn't sure why. What was he doing wrong? He furrowed his brows as he watched her move to a sitting position in front of him, her eyes cold and hard.

Kahlan continued to stare at him.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Richard asked, his eyes searching hers for an answer. She shook her head. "You're lying."

Kahlan drew her head back, her mouth slightly parted while her eyes narrowed at him. She had never been accused of lying before - more importantly, no one had ever caught her lying before. She wasn't sure how to react. The Mother Confessor lying, the irony was ridiculous. Kahlan watched as his brows wrinkled together. He was truly confused. Perhaps she was making too much of a deal about the whole situation. She looked down at her hands, fumbling at the laces of her dress.

"It's nothing," She finally stated, her gaze meeting Richard's. "I thought Ester would change my bandages." Her tone was colder than she intended, and she saw pain flash across Richard's eyes. Kahlan hated this. This was just another experience where he would sneak his way in closer to her and she would end up letting foreign feelings reign over her. Kahlan couldn't allow that to happen. She couldn't figure out why it was bothering her so much.

"Kahlan," Richard froze when he said her name, realizing he had slipped up and hadn't addressed her by her title. Kahlan's head jerked up as her eyes widened and she stared at Richard, making no move to hide her shock. He felt small under her gaze, his heart racing as he half expected her to confess him right there. He was fairly certain it was incredibly disrespectful to refer to her as anything but the Mother Confessor. Richard stammered. "I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No," She felt moisture pooling in her eyes as she smiled sadly and shook her head. "It's fine. I prefer it, actually." Kahlan blinked and wiped her eyes with her hands, trying to make the potential tears fall away. Realization hit Richard.

"No one calls you by your name, do they?" He felt his heart sink, her reaction to him saying her name was so profound. Richard doubted she ever had a friend, anyone close enough to call her that without it being disrespectful. He wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms and assure her that everything was fine, that he was with her now, that he was her friend.

"Other Confessors did, before I became the Mother Confessor. Now, everyone just calls me by my title," She looked down at her hands, her eyes nervously darting around until she met Richard's gaze again. "It means a lot that you would call me by my name - regardless if you were scared I was going to harm you." She sighed as she looked over to the items on the dresser. He smiled and Kahlan's gaze returned to him.

"Well, Kahlan, I need to change your bandage." She laughed lightly as she nodded, looking down and carefully peeling the bandage of her skin. Richard slowly swung his legs over the bed, his knees bumping against Kahlan's as he adjusted himself to a sitting position. Kahlan tilted her head and he realized he was still shirtless. She was staring at his ribs. He chuckled before telling her everything was fine, that he was healing. She nodded as she watched Richard dip his fingers in the paste.

"Ester told me this may sting a bit," He looked at her and waited for her confirmation nod before he applied the paste. She jumped slightly at the cool contact, but still felt the warmth of his skin on her. The paste was wet and sticky, and it slightly smelled. Kahlan scrunched her nose and Richard laughed. He looked at her nervously before spreading his legs and inching closer, moving his head by her neck. Kahlan froze, unaware of what was happening. He let out a soft breath, sending shivers down Kahlan's spine. Richard repeated the action, letting out soft breaths and blowing lightly on the paste. He saw her skin prickle up and he smiled as he blew out another breath.

Richard moved back, resting a finger onto the paste, only to find that it was only partially dried. He scrunched his nose. His body was beginning to ache from leaning over, his arms having to rest on his knees at odd angles in order to reach her neck. Richard looked up at her as he moved to the very edge of the bed, his knees making contact with her cot. Kahlan's face bunched up in confusion as Richard leaned forward, pressing his palms to each side of her, hearing the cot creak under the additional weight. The position was easier for him and allowed him better access to make the paste dry. He brushed his hand by the side of her neck that was untouched by the wound, sweeping her hair out of the way as he leaned in and applied air once again. After a few minutes, Richard tested the paste - unfortunately, finding it dry.

He reluctantly pulled away and smiled at her, Kahlan having the most dumbfounded look on her face. "Helps it dry faster." He chucked when she shook her head, smiling. He reached for the ointment after cleaning his hands, dipping his fingers into the brown substance and looking into Kahlan's eyes.

"This is going to hurt." She nodded when he began touching the area around the wound with the ointment, lightly massaging her skin. The pain was horrendous, her wound feeling as though it was being pressed together and torn into - even though he never touched it. Despite the pain, Kahlan relished his touch. He was so kind to her, being as gentle as possible. She cringed and he stopped his movements, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine," Kahlan said through clenched teeth, giving a single nod for Richard to continue. He frowned and then did so. To his surprise, blood didn't leak out of the wound at a faster rate, as Ester had warned. Richard smiled at her as he reluctantly broke contact, moving back into the bed so that the back of his knees made contact with the mattress. She smiled.

"Thanks." Kahlan reached for the bandage but Richard lightly grabbed her wrist, rubbing her skin with the pad of his thumb.

"Ester said to let the wound stay exposed for a bit, it helps the healing process." Kahlan froze under his touch, disappointed when he let go of his grasp on her wrist. They sat in silence for a moment before Kahlan gained the courage to speak.

"What was your life like before you became the Seeker?" She looked at him through her lashes, her head turned downward. She heard him chuckle and returned her gaze to him. Richard scratched at his hairline.

"Safer," He laughed when she scoffed at him. "Peaceful. Nothing eventful really happened. My brother, Mark, has a high position in Hartland, but other than that, my life is .. well, was .. rather normal. I was a woods guide. Come to think of it, my life was normal until a certain woman in white came in and saved me from the swords of some rather violent D'Harans." He joked. "After that, I bothered my grandfather about you for months until he told me he was a wizard. Then I began asking him about you again, and all he informed me of was that you lived in the Midlands. I suppose he didn't want to tell me that the woman I was so persistent on knowing was the Mother Confessor." Richard smiled at her and she looked at him rather confused.

"You wanted to find me?" Her eyebrows scrunched together as her mouth fell open in shock.

"Of course," Richard was startled she would even ask such a question. "You saved my life, I owed you. And then you save my life once again. I owe you everything, Kahlan Amnell." She closed her mouth as she glanced to the side.

"What is your life like?" He asked, aware she would probably brush off the question and change the topic.

"Lonely." The word pierced through Richard. She looked unaffected by her statement. "Everyone is either scared of me, or intimidated by me. The Midlands treats me as if I'm a power that is larger than life itself. No one bothers to try and know me. All the women are scared I'm going to take their men from them, take one as a mate. In Aydindril I can barely do anything for myself, the maidservants and staff always insisting they get me exactly what I need. All I had was my sister, Dennee, but then she disappeared. She went in hiding because she was with child. I don't even know if she's alive-"

"She is," Richard interrupted, Kahlan's gaze questioning. "Before I was brought here, I saved her from a D'Haran quad. She was the kindest of any of the Confessors I've encountered, full of life and personality. She thanked me profusely, and she was certainly still with child." He smiled and was caught off guard when Kahlan practically jumped from her seat and hugged him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Richard smiled as he encircled his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She pulled her head from his neck and showered his face with kisses, her attitude jubilant.

"Richard Cypher, you are a rare person." Her eyes beamed and Richard looked up at her questionably. Kahlan's clenched her eyes shut as she sucked in air, biting her lower lip. "I'm sorry, this is .. inappropriate." He laughed as she pulled herself off of him, settling back into her previous seat.

"Dennee always had a large and kind personality. Most Confessors, myself included," She glanced at Richard before returning her gaze to her hands. "Cut themselves off from emotions and face the reality of what we are, what we can never have. Dennee, however, always had such life and positivity. She always assured me that we would be happy one day." Kahlan's voice faltered and she wiped at her eyes. Richard changed the subject.

"She was wearing black." Kahlan looked up at him, shrugging slightly. He elaborated. "You wear white."

"The Mother Confessor always wears white, all other Confessors wear black." He nodded as he ran his hand through his hair, debating whether or not to voice his next question.

"Other than Dennee, have you ever had a friend?" Her sad eyes met his as she slowly shook her head. Richard smiled at her. "Well, now you do." Kahlan smiled and continued to shake her head.

"Everyone is scared to talk to me, let alone be friendly." Her blue eyes stared into him. "Being touched is unfathomable."

Richard realized what she was saying. Aside from him, she had never been touched in a friendly matter. She had probably never hugged anyone aside from Dennee - and now, himself. It was no wonder, a touch of a Confessor could destroy a man. He had thought the same thing, never wanting to touch them. But now he found himself never wanting to stop touching her - and she was certainly the most powerful of all the Confessors.

"I'm sorry I was so impulsive," She began, nervously looking around the room. "I was just so happy to hear that Dennee is still alive and well." Kahlan's lower lip began quivering and she blinked away the tears forming in her eyes as she smiled sadly. Richard moved closer, wrapping his arms around her and letting her sink into his chest, her cheek making contact with his flesh. Kahlan began sobbing and Richard felt her tears fall onto his skin. He wanted nothing more than to take away all her pain and sorry.

"Shh," He ran his fingers down her hair. "It's okay, Kahlan. I'm here, I'm right here." She sobbed even more. "I'm always going to be here." Kahlan's crying stopped suddenly, and Richard felt her pull away, meeting his eyes with her red rimmed orbs.

"Don't say things you don't mean, Richard."

He stared at her. "Of course I mean it, Kahlan."

She began shaking her head vigorously. "You don't. Soon enough, you will fulfill the prophecy and defeat Darken Rahl, and then you will return to Hartland and live your life. I'm only here for a short duration, and soon you will leave." She waved her hands in the air. "It doesn't even matter - or, well, it shouldn't. We don't even know each other." Richard pressed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"I have wondered about you and searched for you for a year. Despite everything my grandfather said to try and discourage me, I always held hope that I would meet you." He moved his face closer to hers. "I felt I have known you my entire life." She laughed as she batted his hand away, pushing him away from her. Kahlan reached for the bandage and Richard caught her hand, taking the bandage from her.

Kahlan sighed and let Richard apply the bandage, his warm fingers running over her skin.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night," He nervously glanced at her. "About my grandfather warning me about Confessors."

"He wouldn't be a very good grandfather if he didn't warn you." Kahlan said, diverting her gaze when Richard looked towards her.

"Why were you in Hartland?" He questioned, now sitting in front of her as she poked at her bandage.

Kahlan licked her lips and sighed. "To try and convince a certain man of high position to not side with D'Hara."

"Mark?" Richard asked incredulously. She nodded.

"Darken Rahl heard of what I was going to do and sent a quad to find me." He nodded at her words.

"When I left, he hadn't said anything about D'Hara."

She shrugged, her eyes meeting his. "I realized it was a danger to come into the territory if Rahl was going to send quads who would kill innocent people on my behalf. When I saw them corner you, I realized it was safer for the people of Hartland if I left. My ruling resides over the Midlands, not Westland."

"Why do you cut yourself off emotionally, Kahlan?" He asked, Kahlan's eyes betraying emotion. The sudden change in conversation was unexpected, but Richard held off the question as long as he could. He wished he knew more about Confessors, if he had, it would have spared Kahlan the pain of having to explain it to him.

"If I become to close to a man and develop feelings for him, and if we were to indulge in an act of passion, the hold on my power would be released and would confess him." She put it so simply and Richard just stared at her. He wasn't aware that a Confessor's power would release if they were to make love to a man. Now he understood why Confessors shut themselves off, if they allowed someone in, then they could only end up hurting themselves of the person they loved - or both.

The only problem was that Kahlan had already let him in.

Richard was fairly certain he was developing incredibly deep feelings for her. Despite her being a Confessor, he was sure that he could find a way around it. He had to. How could he fall so hard for a woman he just met? All Richard wanted to do was gather Kahlan in his arms and assure her that someone would find a way to be with her without her magic affecting them. He was determined, but he could never let her know. All he could do was be a support to her. Richard knew he shouldn't voice his next thought, but the words spilled from his mouth. He didn't regret them.

"I'm sure you wouldn't need confession to make a man fall in love with you, Kahlan."


	11. Admirer

Kahlan stared at him as he laughed, her eyebrows wrinkling together as she observed his boyish grin. When Richard's laughter died down, Kahlan smiled sadly at him, absent-mindingly pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. He watched her intently, the light from the window glowing behind her.

"Kahlan, my friend, where do we go from here?" The question was vague, Richard allowing Kahlan to choose any path she wished to. He desperately hoped it was one with him. He couldn't imagine living his life without her now.

She glanced around the room, sighing loudly as she met his eyes. "I'm sorry I have failed you." Richard blinked, unaware of why she had said such a thing. Kahlan diverted her gaze as she continued. "If I would have known that a Seeker was named, I would have aided you on your journey - prevented you from being captured by a Mord'Sith. Your torture was a result of my incompetence." Richard shook his head, taking her hands in his. The contact caused Kahlan to hold her breath, her eyes slowly moving up to meet his.

"You have not failed me and you are certainly not incompetent." He held her hands gingerly in his, realizing how much larger his were in comparison. Richard ran the pad of his thumb over her flesh, lightly squeezing her hands. Kahlan could not seem to keep her gaze held on Richard.

"Regardless, I understand if you do not wish for me to be by your side." Richard sighed and let go of her hands, Kahlan's blue orbs finally meeting his. She nodded and pushed herself off the bed, only taking a mere step forward before Richard caught her by the wrist. She froze under the touch, confused as to what his intentions were - what he would do. Kahlan didn't turn to look at him, but she heard the shift in the bed and his hand slide down into hers, interlacing their fingers. Kahlan held in a breath when she felt him behind her.

Realizing she wasn't going to turn around, Richard reluctantly let go of her hand, stepping around her and moving to stand in her away - not allowing her to move any farther. Kahlan nervously flicked her eyes towards him before blushing and attempting to push away when he rested his hands on her hips, slowly pulling her forward. Kahlan let out a squeal when his nose bumped into hers and he chuckled.

"Kahlan Amnell, if you think that you are going to walk away from me as you did a year ago in the woods, you are mistaken." Richard's voice held a tone of authority that he wasn't aware he had, and he looked into her eyes as she contemplated what to say - what to do. Richard slipped his hands from her waist to her back, causing her to rest her forearms on his chest as he pulled her body closer. Kahlan was now forced to look him in the eyes.

She tried to find her voice, but it came out much more small and meek than she intended. "But I have failed you." Richard smiled at her before shaking his head.

"When has saving my life twice become failing?"

"When you were put in danger because of my actions, or lack thereof." Kahlan snapped, clenching her eyes shut. She wanted to pull away from him, but Richard's embrace was warm and welcoming. Kahlan had never had a man hold her in such a way, she wasn't sure if she ever would after today. She couldn't understand why he was so persistent on assuring her that everything would be fine, that she hadn't failed him.

Kahlan felt the warm touch of one of his hands leave her back, moving to gently brush her hair out of her face, cradling her cheek.

"You could never fail me." His words were so sure. Kahlan had a difficult time doubting him when he was so confident about his statement. She needed to say something that would cause him to lose interest in her, that would allow her to do her job and no more. She was to guard him, not develop feelings for him. With the way Richard was currently holding her, there was no way she couldn't fall deeper into unfamiliar territory.

"I will only hurt you."

"Stop trying to convince me that you will bring me nothing but heartache, Kahlan." She shivered as his hot breath blew onto her flesh. Kahlan shouldn't have to convince him, he should already know.

"I'm only telling you the truth, Richard. I'm a Confessor. Nothing can come of this," Kahlan swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Nothing but pain."

Richard watched her as her blue orbs started filling with moisture. Why did he care so much for this woman? Was it possible that he romanticized the meeting with her for so long? Maybe he was convincing himself he felt more for her than he actually did. Richard doubted all these thoughts. Kahlan had an undeniable pull on him, and he would allow her to pull for as long as she wished. Richard wanted nothing more than for her to trust him, to care for him. From the look in her eyes, she did.

"You're wrong," Kahlan warily glanced up at him, her eyes previously residing on his neck. "A friendship has already emerged." Kahlan felt her cheeks turn red. How could she think that he wanted anything more? Richard had just informed her that a friendship was all that would happen. Kahlan didn't know why the thought shocked her so much - the statement was obvious. She was a Confessor. Kahlan nodded and she felt his hand slip away from her face, repositioning it on her hip as his other hand traced lazy circles on her back.

"This isn't about you fearing to fail me, is it?" Kahlan shook her head slightly, avoiding his eyes. She felt him shift as he kissed her forehead, the warmth of his lips shooting shivers down her spine. "Leaving now will fix nothing. I have already begun developing feelings for you, Kahlan. I would much rather spend my time with you, fully knowing you are unattainable, than to be without you." Kahlan smiled sadly when he gazed into her eyes. "You are the Mother Confessor, after all. You have the Seeker's best interests at heart."

"And what would the Seeker's best interests be?" She cautiously asked.

"For you to accompany me on my journey to defeat Darken Rahl." Kahlan nodded her head slowly. "And then, when I fulfill the prophecy and defeat Darken Rahl," Richard brought his hand up to rest under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes as his forehead bumped against hers. "I would like it very much if you didn't immediately run off to Aydindril and abandon me. You may be the Mother Confessor, Kahlan - but you are also my friend. I understand that you have to return to Aydindril to run the Midlands, but I don't want our relationship to be severed when this quest is over." Kahlan wrinkled her eyebrows, not understanding exactly what he was saying. He sighed as he looked out the window. "Hartland was once home. I now find my home in the Midlands. Perhaps I could take up residence in Aydindril." Although the prospect was far in the future, he couldn't help but smiling at living where Kahlan commanded. He didn't want their friendship to fall apart after Darken Rahl was killed. Richard never wanted to be without Kahlan. When his gaze returned to her, her features were disbelieving.

Richard wanted nothing more than to kiss her at that moment.

Instead, he pulled away, gathering the medical items and putting them in a small pouch. Kahlan watched his every move, mesmerized by him. She knew his thoughts would most likely change during their journey, but for now she clung to the small hope. When tying the pouch shut, Richard realized that his ribs seemed to no longer be affected him. Perhaps it was his never ending want of the touch of the woman before him fueling him through his pain. Richard turned to her and smiled.

"I suppose we should get going soon. Zedd will be looking for me." He stated. "The old man is quite the character - I think you'll like him." Richard smiled as Kahlan pursed her lips and furrowed her brows.

"Do you really mean what you said?" Her voice was small and nervous.

"About?"

"Not wanting our friendship to be over after Darken Rahl is dead."

"Of course."

"And the talk of Aydindril?"

Richard smiled as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a light squeeze when she buried her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around him as well. "Every word." Kahlan laughed lightly into his skin, causing Richard's pulse to race faster. She pulled away from him and wiped at her eyes. He began walking to the door to call for a maidservant to bring him his belongings from the cellar. Richard turned around and grinned.

"I'm under the impression that Confessors take mates." Richard laughed when her jaw fell open, her eyes blinking furiously as she tried to come up with a rebuttal to his statement.

Zedd was wrong - Confessors could make a man fall in love with just a look.

**- END.**


End file.
